undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sewers/Issue 41
This is Issue 41 of The Sewers. Issue 41 :"If I spent ten years in prison, I’d probably come to value the small things in life. Things like good food, a comfy bed, and a toothbrush sharpened into a shank." - Jarod Kintz "What's your name?" Confused, with headache, Liam opens his eyes. He is in a meat locker. A big man standing in front of him. Liam tries to move his hands, but finds himself tied to a chair. "What... Is going on?" Liam mutters and looks around. The meat locker is totally empty except for himself and the big guy. "You just answer my questions." The man says with a cold look. Liam looks at the man. "I'm Liam. Who are you?" The man sighs. "Cal. I'd wish we wouldn't have to do it this way, but you and your guys killed my men." Liam realizes what is going on; he remembers it all now. Now scared, Liam takes a deep breath and says: "Are they alive? My friends?" The man, Cal, smiles and takes up a sharp knife from a hulster on his hip. He slowly approaches Liam. "Your friends are fine. All six of them." Liam reacts as Cal says six. It would only be five counting, Andy, Alan, Cole and Charlie. "Who... Who have you taken?" Liam says, scared. Cal approaches furthermore. "The redneck. The country boy. The old man." Cal lists. "Cole Williams and the black man." "Nique?" Liam says and looks down. "What about the three people Nique was with?" Cal smiles and kneels down, knife in his hand, Liam unable to react. "They're dead, Liam." Anger slowly begins to build up inside Liam. They killed Brandon, Neil and Bernie. Liam bites his lip. He will not yell at Cal. He knows if he does so, he would get in trouble. "You see, Liam." Cal begins. "You and your guys killed Bart and Bobby. I am not happy with that. Actually, i'm quite mad." "You killed Brandon, Neil and Bernie. You don't think i'm mad?" Liam mutters. A punch hits Liam's jaw. He doesn't yell, he doesn't cry. He just looks at Cal. He can taste the blood. "Where are the rest of your group, Liam?" Cal asks. "What do you want from us?" Liam asks, blood drooling out from his mouth. With a cold look, Cal says: "Your women. Your supplies. Everything you have." Liam thought about it. They had three women in the group; Nia, Lisa and Noelle. "Why do you want our women?" Liam asks, even though he knows the answer. Cal gets up and heads toward the door. With a creepy smile he says: "We're out." "Out of women?" Liam murmurs. "How is that possible?" "They commit suicide after a few days." Cal says and opens the door, revealing a hallway. He can hear Andy yell something in another meat locker in the hallway. "We do things to them... Unspeakable things." Cal leaves the meat locker and closes the door after him. Category:The Sewers Category:The Sewers Issues Category:Issues